Going to Save Their Friends
They made it to the Castle and path is gone Fuyunyan: There must be a paths somewhere. Meanwhile Taiki and his friends even Keita and Inaho is in the cell and then Wizarmon came Yuu: What are you going to do with us? Wizarmon: You're the one's who feed your Digimon anger. He left Taiki: Oh No... Shoutmon and the Others are in Danger because of us Ryouma: It's not your fault. Ren: He's right. We need to find a way out. Airu: How can we do that? This place is scary. Keita: Guys, look! Then a Portal has appeared behind them and it was Taiga, Yuuya and Nikorai Taiga: This way. Taigiru: Who are you? Nikorai: You have to believe us. Come on, hurry! They touch their hand and it began to glow Meanwhile They saw a Light, and Gumdramon's hand is Glowing, he know what he must do. He created a path to the Castle Fuyunyan: Great. Let's go! Gumdramon: Everyone, we're coming for you. They are heading to the Castle Gumdramon: Dracmom! Taigiru! Ren! Damemon: Opposummon! Yuu! Airu! Shoutmon: Psychemon! Taiki! Ryouma! Jibanyan: Keita! USApyon: Inaho! Fuyunyan: Quite. We're in their stronghold. We have to be quiet. Fuyunyan ran off USApyon: Wait! They heard Nobodies is coming Whisper: We have to be careful. We have some company. Meanwhile Taiki and his friends are running then they stopped Wizarmon: Taiga, Yuuya, Nikorai.. there you are. Taiki: Taiga? Taigiru: Nikorai? Yuu: Yuuya? Wizarmon: Boys. I'm afraid leaving is not an option. I'll take you to see you're Digimons? They doesn't want to Wizarmon: You don't want that? Taiki: We are. More than everyone. But except for you! Wizarmon: If I had a heart, this would be where I die of laughter. Then he's Nobodies has been Defeated, by three black coated person Wizarmon: You... Didn't Veemon and his friends take care of you? Taiga: You can hold them off. Psychemon, Dracmon, Opposummon. Taiki & Ryouma: Psychemon... Taigiru & Ren: Dracmon... Yuu & Airu: Opposummon.. They know it was them, and they saw them fight Wizarmon and he disappeared Ryouma: Psychemon! Is it really you? They off their hoods and it was them, and they look like Bagramon, Lucemon and Quartzmon Back to our Heroes They made here, and they saw Wizarmon Wizarmon: Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon.. you've done well. Shoutmon: Where's our Partners? Wizarmon Don't know? I expect they catching up with their friends from the darkness. Shoutmon: What does that mean!? Wizarmon: They doesn't need you anymore. Gumdramon: Do we suppose to believe that? Wizarmon Well, you don't have to... But you can believe this. Organization 15 Digimon has no further of using you. Just look there. They saw a Heart shaped moon Wizarmon: Our Partners gave us our Kingdom Hearts from the Real World... Thanks to you, we've collected countless hearts... Can you hear their euphoria? Now, all they need is one more stuff from the Digimon Warrior-! He Summon the Heartless USApyon: We have to right! Shoutmon: But Kingdom Hearts... Taiki: Shoutmon! Yuu: Damemon! Taigiru: Gumdramon! Keita: Jibanyan! Inaho: USApyon! They saw them up there Taiki: You are okay! Shoutmon: Taiki! Damemon: Yuu! Gumdramon: Taigiru! Jibanyan: Keita! USApyon: Inaho! Then the Heartless pile them up Ryouma: Leave them alone! They are gonna help them, but the Heartless pin them down Taiki: Shoutmon... Yuu: Damemon... Taigiru: Gumdramon... Keita: Jibanyan, Whisper... Inaho: USApyon... Then they has been saved from Dracmon, Opposummon and Psychemon. And Psychemon give Taiki and Ryouma even Keita a Sword, Opposummon give Yuu and Airu a Shield and Dracmon give Taigiru and Ren a Rod Psychemon: Use these. Taiki: This time, we'll fight! No matter what happens to them. So we have to help them, no matter what. Come on, you guys! They are fighting them, Wizarmon saw Myotismon and DemiDevimon Wizarmon: Well, well, well. Will the intrusions never end for this? He disappeared Myotismon: Well, DemiDevimon... this Castle is perfect for me. Maybe we should, have this. DemiDevimon: Well, the setup is... good, I think, but... what about the Heartless? This in-between world- it's way to closed to the darkness! They will never listen to us! Myotismon: Then again, you underestimate me. Meanwhile Fuyunyan are running and they saw the Heartless pile up DiZmon, he saved his life. And he take off he's bandana and it was Wisemon Wisemon:It's been so long, my friend. Fuyunyan: Wisemon. Why didn't you come to us before everything went wrong. Wisemon: Apocalymon, the Organization Superior Digimon is the Nobody of Cherubimon, my former apprentice. The burden was mine to bear. Fuyunyan: Was that it? Wisemon: I would never deny that there is more. I was.. obsessed like my partner is with thoughts of revenge. My apprentice and his fitness stop everything precious to me and my friends- our research, and our pride. My partner and I created the Digimon to protect the Digital World from Bad Digimon created by the Heartless and the Nobodies. So, he and I created the Digivices for the Digidestined who has a Strong Heart. And after that, my apprentice turned the Digital World into a disaster and I will have my revenge for he did. Fuyunyan: I can't help you for a revenge. Wisemon: I know. Psychemon and his friends told me a hundred times. Fuyunyan But where are they? Wisemon They must be with their friends and their Partner. Psychemon, Dracmon and Opposummon was a great help to me. I found them wandering the darkness, after you, lost them. Fuyunyan: Oh great, we didn't each other exactly. Psychemon and his friends left... well, because Apocalymon's Heartless, even Bagramon and Quartzmon was still inside their Hearts troubling them. and I'm sure must've been suffering. But what I don't understand is why they looks like that now, when they're still them at heart... Wisemon I am to blame. When I met them the first time they still had the appearance of a boy. Probably because they had such a strong heart. I asked him and his Friends to find 3 Digimon name Veemon, Hawkmon and Dorumon from the Organization 15 Digimon, and bring them to me. When I told them it would help Ace awaken from his slumber, Duck and his fitness left without a word. He and his friends fought Veemon and his Friends. And I can only surmise Psychemon and his friends lost that fight. They must have realized then: to fight in the realm of darkness, he would have to immerse themselves in that same darkness. And when he did... you saw what became of them. Psychemon and his friends brought Veemon, Hawkmon and Dorumon back to me, they were introduced themselves... as Lucemon, Bagramon and Quartzmon. If that as what it took to awaken his finds, he was ready to live in darkness. They were the victim of my revenge... Oh, there is my heart ached. I could just laugh to hide my shame. Fuyunyan: I guess it must have been after that when I saw them again. They said they wanted to help Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon. but they made us a promise. Promise that they wouldn't ever find out about what happened to him and his Friends, while they were out in the darkness. Wisemon: My friend, the time has come. I just make amends to these young Digimon. He carried the Machine and he and Fuyunyan went off